Jericho's Ring
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: About Jericho and a girl. JerichoxOC
1. Nobody Knows

Chris Jericho was in the ring at Madison Square Garden, training with The Rock. There was no crowd at the arena since it was Sunday. A lot of backstage workers, superstars and divas were there going over their matches. I was only a backstage worker and was so in love with Chris Jericho. The hottest man in WWE. A lot of people respect him and love him.

When I didn't have anything to do, I went to the ring to see Rock and Jericho train. I walked down the ramp slowly. Jericho looked at me and smirked then turned his attention back to the Rock. I stood by the ring and watched them. Soon, Jericho told Rock to go to the back. "Sure thing," he said and left the ring. "See ya, Rocky!" I yelled to him. Rock nodded. Chris went to open then ropes to let me in, but I slide in and got up. "Cool," Chris said as he turned to me. I looked at him up and down, I smirked and went to sit down in the right hand turnbuckle corner. Jericho sat next to me. He wiped his head with his towel. I looked down at his trunk and smirked. I looked up at Chris' face and said, "You are showing in your trunks." I pointed. He looked and laughed. "Ah," he said as he covered it with his towel. I laughed a bit and looked around the arena. He looked at me and said, "Nice dress." I turned my head towards him and thanked him. It was quite for a bit before I asked him about his family. "All good. Miss them a lot. I will talk to Jessica in my hotel room later," Chris said. "Cool," I said. "You are my favorite wrestler. Besides the Rock. Sucks that you are married. "Yeah, for you. I love Jessica a hell of a lot. Never will lose her," Chris said. I nodded then sighed. I put my hand on his leg, he looked at it then at me. "I can't do this," he said. "Don't tell," I said. "Jamie," Chris said as he got up. Good to hear him say my name. I got up and said, "Chris." He put the towel on the top rope and said, "I can't have sex with you." He step through the ropes, but I caught him before he left. He turned his head towards me and I had my sad face on. He sighed then got back into the ring. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You are one hot girl that any man would love to have," Chris said. "Yes, but I want you even if you have a wife and kids. We don't have to tell anyone," I said. "Right. Got a condom?" Chris asked. I smiled then said, "Um...be right back." I slide out of the ring and went to the back. Chris put his hands on his hips as he watched me leave. He sighed and put his head down.

In the back, I went to find Rock to ask him if he had one. Soon I found him and asked him. He looked at me for a moment then said, "No." "Who dose?" I asked. "Not sure, but why do you need it?" Rock asked as he raised his eyebrow. "For sex. Don't want to get pregnant," I said. "Ask someone else," he said. I nodded then left. I looked around until I found Zack Ryder. I went to him and asked him. "Yes. Why for?" Zack asked. "What you think. Give it to me," I said. He looked at me and asked what size. "Um...what size you got?" I asked. "Large," he told me. "I'll take it," I said and he handed me the package. I thanked him and went back to the ring.

Jericho saw me and smiled. I got in the ring and showed the condom to Chris. He took it and thanked me. He turned around and pulled his trunks down. I smirked as I looked at his ass. "I'm going to put this on. You can lift your dress. You don't have a..." he said, but I said, "No." "Okay," he said. I waited for him as I looked at his ass a bit more. He turned around and I looked down. "Nice," I said. He looked down and smirked, "What first?" he asked. "Doggy Style," I said as I went to the ropes and bend down. Jericho went to me and sighed. "Okay. Here I...go," Chris moaned. I moaned, too. He went out and in slowly then picked up the pace. I held onto the ropes. "Chris," I moaned and I reached for his hand. I took it and put his hand on my boob. He rubbed it. His other hand was on my hip as he kept going in and out. Soon he stopped and turned me around. I saw him sweating. He smiled and pulled me towards the turnbuckle. "Let me take this off," he said as he took my dress off. "How about the trunks?" I asked. "Yeah," he said and took them off, too. I put my legs around his waist as he put his hands on my ass. I looked into his eyes and saw the Jericho everyone loves outside of wrestling. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder as he continued. He put his head on my shoulder. He won't have his wife know about this.

In the back, Rock went towards the ring. As he got to the curtains, he heard moaning, he raised his eyebrow and took a peek towards the ring and saw it. "Wow. Jess is not going to like this," Rock said as he left.

"Chris," I moaned. "Hmm," he said. "Stop," I said. He did and backed away. "Why?" he asked. "I...because..." I said. I looked at his penis then grinned. "I want to suck it, but the condom," I said as I looked up at him. He looked at it and it was big now. "No problem," Jericho said. He took it off and looked for a place for it. "No place for this," Jericho said. I took it and got out of the ring. I went to a trash can and threw it in. I slide back into the ring. Chris went to the turnbuckle and I went to him. He faced me as I ran my hand over his chest the went down. I licked the tip and he moaned then I put his penis in my mouth and sucked on it. "Oh, crap!" Jericho yelled out. I put my hands on his thighs. He put his hand in my hair. He thrust his hips out. After a few minutes, I got up. "Man. That is good stuff right there. Love it," I said. I went to get my dress and put it back on. Chris got his trunks and put it on. I went to him. "You are awesome, Chris," I said as I put my hand on his penis. "If you need me, you know where to look," I said. I kissed his lips then went to the back. Chris followed.

In the back, Zack went up to me. "Still have the condom?" he asked. "No," I said. "Who you have use it? Who put it on?" Zack asked. "Um...," I said as I looked over at Chris. Zack looked at Jericho and smirked. "You did not?" Zack said. "Just once. See ya, Jamie," Chris said then left. "But your wife," Zack yelled at him. "Won't know," I said then left, too. I went to do some work. Zack watched me leave and shook his head. 


	2. Forgetting It

Monday Night Raw, Chris Jericho fought Rock and won. I was happy about it. I was at the gorilla position as he walked to the back. Good match, Chris," I said. "Thanks," he said as he smiled at me then shook hands with Rock as they exchange comments. I smiled at Jericho as he went to his locker room. I been hanging out with Chris Jericho since that day in the ring. None of us told anyone not even his wife.

The next week, I wasn't feeling well. I told Chris and he felt my forehead. "Feels hot," he said. I looked at him and sighed. "Might be the flu," he said. We were in the hallway before his match with Triple-H. "Go see the trainer," Chris said. I nodded and went to see the trainer. Chris went to talk to Triple-H about their match. The trainer did a check up to see what is wrong with me. "Could be the flu," the trainer said then added, "Should go and get some rest." "I will after Raw," I said. I got up, thanked him then left. Triple-H won his match against Chris. I went back to my hotel room to rest.

We went to Indianapolis, Indiana the next morning. I sat by Chris Jericho, just to see and hear him. I talked to some of the wrestlers like Dolph Ziggler and CM Punk. Two that I consider as friends. We drove and stopped to get gas or if anyone needed to take a dumpski. We got there about the next day. The driver went to the hotel. Once we got there, we got off and got our stuff. We were to share a room with someone and I wanted to share with Jericho. I went to ask him and he said, "Oh, I'm already sharing with Dwayne." I sighed then went to look for him. Dwayne were talking to Randy Orton. I went over to him. "Rock," I said. He looked over and saw me. "Hey. How you doing?" Rock asked. "I'm okay. Can I share with Jericho?" I asked. He looked at me and thought about it. "I'll go ask him," Dwayne said. Then went to Jericho. I smiled and looked at Randy. "Hey, Randy. How is the family?" I asked. "Good," he said. I nodded at him then went to look for Chris and Dwayne. I went inside the lobby and saw them talking. They looked over at me and I smiled. I went over to them, Jericho sighed as he looked at me. Dwayne nodded at me and left to go to the desk. I watched him go then looked at Chris. "You can share with me. Dwayne will share with someone else. No sex," Chris said before going to the desk to check in. I nodded then waited for him. I looked at the other wrestlers and divas. I saw Melina and waved to her. We were friends. I saw Morrison with her and smiled at them. Chris soon came back and said, "We got a room. Follow me." I nodded and followed him. Some wrestlers and divas followed us, too. I looked at Chris and smiled. "I am still feeling down. I will rest in the room," I told him. "All right," he said.

In the room, I laid down as Chris took a shower. I had the bed near the bathroom. I looked at the wall and smirked. I wish to be in there. I sighed and just closed my eyes. After Chris was done in the bathroom, he came out and looked over at me. I looked at him and smiled. "Hello," I said. He nodded at me and went to get dress. He looked over at me and said, "Could you close your eyes so I can put on my undies and shorts." I nodded and closed my eyes. Chris put them on then told me to open my eyes. So I did and looked at him. Chris sat down as he put his shirt on, I got up from the bed and sat on his. He looked at me then got up to put his towel in the bathroom. After a while, we went out, even if I was feeling a little bit better, I wanted to go out. We went out with our friends. Dwayne asked how I was. "I am fine right now," I told him. He nodded then looked over at Chris, who was walking besides me. We went to a bar called, "Alley Cat." We had drinks and play pool. Kelly Kelly and Chris Jericho danced. I looked at them and frowned. Kelly was stupid drunk. She was flirting with Chris like crazy and I hated it. Dwayne saw this and went to me. "Kelly drunk as hell. Should go and make a cat fight with her. I am sure Chris will be on your side," he said. I looked at him then at Chris and Kelly. I then looked at Matt Striker, Kane, Beth Phoenix and John Morrison. I walked over to Kelly and Chris. "Kelly, stop it," I told her. Both looked at me. "No way, bitch," Kelly said then pushed me. Chris grabbed my hand to keep me from falling. I thanked him then pushed Kelly back, which she fell on her ass. I smirked and looked over at Chris. He hesitated at what to do, help Kelly or not. He sighed and walked past me to the bar. Kelly got up and yelled. "YOU BITCH!" She slapped me across the face and I fell onto the pool table as it was being played by some guys. They yelled at me to move. Dwayne looked over and saw what happened. He went to me, looked over at Kelly and said, "Kelly. Leave her alone." Kelly looked at Dwayne then pushed him. I saw and pushed her back, harder. Then I took Dwayne's hand and walked over to Chris. I let his hand go then sat by Chris and put my head on his arm. "I'm going back to the hotel to ice my face," I told Chris. Chris looked at my cheek and said, "I'll help you." I nodded then helped me to the hotel. Kelly watched us go and frowned.

Outside, we walked to the hotel down the streets. He kept his arm around my waist to make sure I don't fall. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a bit. The left side of my face was hurting a lot now. Chris put his hand on my cheek. Soon we got to the hotel and we walked into the lobby and to the elevator. Once we got in, Chris pushed our floor number. I lean against him and closed my eyes. "Should fire Kelly," I said. "Yes, WWE should, but she is popular and we don't get rid of them," Chris said. "They got rid of Jillian Hall. Even if she wasn't that great, they could of made her great," I said. Chris shrugged. "Wasn't my favorite," Chris said. 15 minutes, we got to the room, I sat down and Chris got some ice for my cheek. Then he went to me and gave the icepack to me. "Thanks," I said taking the pack. He nodded and sat next to me. "I'll stay here with you. To tired to go back," Chris said as he got up and went to the bathroom. I got up the went to get change into my night clothes. I heard Chris' phone ring and he answered it. I heard him say "Jessica." I sighed and got in bed with the icepack still on my cheek. Somewhat later, Chris came out of the bathroom and went over to the drawers. "Talking to your wife?" I asked him. "Yeah," Chris said. He turned to face me and smiled. "Going to bed now?" He asked. "Yup," I said. Chris nodded and took his shirt off and put it on the chair then took his sneakers off. I watched him as he turned away from me so he can take his pants off. He had his boxers on though. I smiled and looked down on the bed. Chris put his pants on the chair with his shirt and went to his bed, sat down and looked over at me. "Night," Chris said. "Night," I said. He shut the lights off and lay on his bed. I closed my eyes and sighed.

During the night, Chris got up and went to my bed. I opened my eyes and saw him. "Hey," I said. "Let me in," Chris said. I moved over and he got into the bed. "What's up?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "Been thinking about us." "Really?" I said. "Yeah. I just want to do this once more," Chris said. "Oh..well...okay. Come here," I said. Chris moved towards me and kiss me. I kissed him back. Chris smiled as we got to work. After a few minutes, I lay my head on Chris' shoulder and my arm lay across his chest. Chris opened his eyes and saw me sleeping. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I ran my hand over his arm towards his hand and held it. Then Chris put my hand on his cheek and I rubbed it. I put my hand on his neck and held on. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it. "We can't tell my wife," Chris said. "I know that," I said. "Can't believe we did it twice now," Chris said. I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. "This time it was much better," I said with a smirk. "Yeah. The ring wasn't my style to do this, but the bed was," Chris said. I smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed me back. I pulled away and said, "Going to sleep now." He nodded and went to sleep himself.


	3. Give Your Heart A Break

In the morning, I got up and went to use the bathroom. Chris was still sleeping. I looked at my cheek in the mirror and sighed. "Kelly is so going to get it when I see her again," I said as I left the bathroom. I changed into new clothes and washed up. Before I left to get some food, Chris woke up. "Hey. J. Where you heading?" he asked. "Get breakfast. Want some?" I asked. "Yeah. Let me get shower and ready. I'll take you out," Chris said. "Okay," I said as I sat down on the chair and waited. Jericho took a quick shower, washed up and changed. I looked around the hotel and set my eyes on the bed. I made the bed as I waited for Chris. I sat down on the bed after it was made. In about five minutes, he came out in a towel I looked at him. Chris smirked and said, "Got to get clothes." He got a pair of short, shirt and undies then went back to the bathroom. "Change out here," I told him before the door closed. "All right," Chris said. He set the clothes on the spare bed and got changed. I watched him as he changed. His back towards me, so I just saw his ass. When he turned around, I looked down at my feet. Chris smirked and put his dirty clothes away then said, "Lets go and eat." I got up from the bed and went to him. We left the room and walked to the elevator. Chris pressed the down button when we got there. He turned towards me and saw my cheek. "How is your cheek?" Chris asked. "It hurts," I said. I looked at him as he looked at me. "Well...we can just stay out of Kelly's way for today," Chris said. "Yup," I said.

Down in the lobby, we walked to the exit. Chris' phone went off before we left the lobby. He took it out of pocket and saw who it was. "Ah, the wife is calling," Chris said with a smile. I nodded and let him go and talk to her. It was about 11 A.M. Almost lunch, so we might not make it to breakfast this morning. I watch Chris talk to his wife, Jessica. I have seen her before and she is very nice. I see why Chris loves her and feel guilty of doing what we are doing. I sat down on a bench in front of the hotel and waited. Chris was out of ear shot. So I didn't hear anything.

After 6 minutes, Chris came back as he put his phone away. "All right. Lets go eat," he said. "Lunch," I said getting up from the bench. "Right. Sorry about the wait. Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne wanted to talk to me," Chris said. "It's fine," I said. We went to his rental car and got in. We both buckle up. I looked over at Chris and smiled. "Where to go? Also, we need to talk," I said. Chris looked over at me with a worried face. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yes. Just need to talk," I said. "Sure. Um...we can go to Cracker Barrel for lunch then," Chris said. I nodded and he drive to one of the Crackle Barrel in Indianapolis. I turned the radio on and listen to the song that was playing. "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato. I sighed and looked over at Chris. I should give his heart a break so he can go back to his wife. Chris reached for my hand and took it. I smiled a little and looked out the window.

In a few minutes, we got to Crackle Barrel. Chris shut the engine off and we got out. Chris held the door open for me and I thanked him as I went inside. We walked around the gift shop before going to the host. Chris talked to her. and we waited for a few minutes. We walked around a bit more. "I should buy something here," I said. "I'll pay," Chris said. "Thanks," I said. Chris heard his last name and we followed the host to a table for two. She gave us the menus then asked what we wanted to drink. "Water please," Chris said. "Diet Coke," I said. She nodded and we thanked her as she left. I looked at Chris across the table from me then at my menu. Chris looked at me then at his menu. I looked at what they had for burgers. "I know I am getting a salad with my lunch," Chris said. "Okay," I said. The waitress came back and gave us our drinks. "Would you like to order now or do you need a few minutes?" She asked "A few more minutes please," Chris said. She nodded and left. I all ready know what I was getting. So I set the menu down and looked at Chris as he looked at his. I took a sip of my drink as I looked around me. Chris sighed and said, "I know what to get now." I looked over at him. He took a sip of his water as he looked over at me. He then asked, "Did you wanted to talk about whatever that was on your mind?" "Um..when we eat. Don't want to ruin it,"I said. Chris raised his eyebrow and whispered, "Your not pregnant?" "No," I said. I sighed and looked down. The waitress came back and took our order. "It be out in a few minutes," She said, took the menus and went to tell the cook. Chris looked at me. "Okay. So your not, but what you want to talk to me about. We talk about it while we wait," Chris said. I looked at him then out the window. Chris reached for my hand and took it. I let him and looked back at him. I sighed. "I think you should go back to your wife," I said. Chris looked at me, he thought about what I said and took his hand back from mine. I looked at my hand then at his face. He looked down at the table and didn't looked up as he spoke. "Yeah. I should, but...," Chris said. I waited for what he wanted to say. "Um...actually, lets talk about this later on. I just want to have a great time with you right now," Chris said. "Okay," I said. We both smiled at each other.

After Chris paid for the food, we walked around the gift shop. I didn't want anything from it now and told Chris we needed to talk more. So we left and went back to the car. Once we got in, Chris looked over at me. "We can talk now," He said. "Sure. What where you going to say?" I asked. "Right. Nevermind about the but part. I do need to be with Jessica. Also you need to find another room mate since we can't be together in a room alone," Chris said. "True. Where we going today for WWE?" I asked. "The home of CM Punk," Chris said. "Chicago. Awesome. Lets go and pack up," I said. He nodded and started the car. I didn't turned the radio, just wanted to think of who to be room mates with now. I could ask CM Punk, I know he has no girlfriend or wife, or dose he? At the hotel, Chris shut the engine off and we got out. We went up to the room to pack up. Some of the superstars and divas have left all ready. I asked AJ Lee if she seen Punk. "He left because he wanted to go to his place," AJ said. "Thanks," I said. I had to ride with Chris all the way to Chicago. He didn't mind taking me there.


	4. New Room Mates

In Chicago, Illinois, Chris found where the other superstars and divas were staying at. I had to ask CM if I can be his room mate. It was still cold out and snow on the ground. We both had our coats on. He has his black leather jacket and I had a blue coat on. Chris parked the car, shut the engine off and got out. I shut the door and got my stuff from the back. Chris got his bags and close the trunk. I looked at Chris as he looked at me. "I want to do this one thing before we go inside," I said. "Hmm," Chris said. I lean in and kissed his lips. Chris put his bags down and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away before anyone could see. "I will still love you, Chris," I said. He smiled at me then I went to the hotel. Chris got his bags and followed. Inside, I went to look for CM Punk. Before I could ask where he is, I remember what AJ told me. I sighed and thought about who else to be room mate with. I saw Chris Jericho asking around for a new room mate. I walked around the lobby for a moment. Soon I found Zack Ryder. I smirked and went over to him. "Zack," I said. He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey, Jamie. What's up?" Zack asked. "Do you have any room mate?" I asked. "No. Jericho asked Rock to be his room mate since you guys are not room mates. Wat is up with that?" Zack asked. "Because. You don't need to know. Now since Rock is Chris' room mate, can I be yours?" I asked. Zack smirked and said, "Yes." "Awesome. Did you checked in?" I asked. "Yes, but that was before Rock went with Jericho. So you can take his bed," Zack said. I nodded and we went to the elevator. Chris checked himself in with Rock. "So you don't want to share with Jamie anymore?" Rock asked Chris as they went to the elevator. Chris looked at Rock then at the elevator. He stopped and said, "I can't." Rock stopped and looked over at the elevator, too. He saw Zack and Jamie and smirked. "It's about you guys, right? And how you are cheating on your wife?" Rock asked. Chris looked over at Rock. "First part is true. The second part is not," Chris lied. Rock raised his eyebrow and tried not to laugh out loud. "You had sex with Jamie and you never told your wife," Rock said. "I know that, but now...me and Jamie are going our seprate ways and we won't be in the same room alone together," Chris said. Rock nodded and walked towards the elevator.

Up on the 5th floor; room 45, Zack opened the door and let me in first. I thanked him as I went in and Zack followed. I put my bag on the bed as I sat down. Zack put his bags away. "So what you want to do?" Zack asked when he looked over at me from the drawers. "Don't matter to me," I said. I got up and went to use the bathroom. Zack nodded and called John Cena. On the other line, Cena picked up. "Hey, Zack," Cena said. "Hey. Want to hang out?" Zack asked. "Sure. Just come to my room. It's on the 5th floor; room 58," Cena said. "Oh. Good. Same floor. I'm going to bring a friend with me," Zack said. "Sure. Who is he?" Cena asked. "It's a she. And her name is Jamie," Zack said. "Oh. I thought she was sharing with Jericho," Cena said. "Me, too, but is not now. See you soon," Zack said. "Yeah. Bye," Cena said. Zack hanged up and looked towards the bathroom and saw me. "Oh, hey. We are going to hang out with Cena," Zack said. "Sure," I said. We left the room and went to Cena's room. "Who is his room mate?" I asked as we got to the room. "Um...Wade Barrett," Zack said. "Cool. He is my favorite wrestler," I said. Zack nodded then knocked on the door. From inside, Cena heard it and went to open the door. "Hey, Zack and Jamie. Come on in," Cena said. We walked in and the door closed behind us. I saw Wade sitting on the bed and smiled. "Hi, Wade," I said. "Hello. I don't believe we have meet," Wade said as he got up and went to me. "My name is Jamie Lee. Not related to AJ Lee," I said. Wade smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you," Wade said. "You, too," I said. "All right. Lets go and party," Zack said as he fist pumped. "Going out?" Wade asked as he looked at Cena. "You can come," Cena said. "Where to?" Wade asked. "I don't know. Just look around and see where to party," Cena said. Wade sighed. Cena thought about where to go. I looked at Zack then at Wade. "Let me look on my phone and see what I can find," Cena said as he got out his cell out. He walked away from the group. I licked my lips and went to sit down. Wade sat next to me. Zack sat in the chair at the table. I looked at Wade and hat he dressed in. "Love your clothes," I said. "Thanks," Wade said. We waited for John Cena to find a place to go to. Five minutes later, Wade's cell went off and he answered it. I sighed and looked over at Zack. I heard Wade say Chris' name, I looked back at him. "Sure we can do that, but you know Cena is trying to find a place to go. Got any place in mind?" Wade asked Chris on the phone. Wade nodded at what Chris said. "All right. Just come by the room and we can all talk," Wade said. Chris agreed and the hanged up. "Um..Chris coming here?" I asked. "Yes. In a few. Why?" Wade asked putting his cell in his pocket. I thought about the other day about us, talking about taking a break. I looked at Wade and said, "Nevermind. It is fine." Wade nodded and got up to use the bathroom. "Come on John. Can't take that much. Anyway, Wade talked to Chris and I guess he know where to go. So he is coming here," I said as I looked over at Cena. "Okay then," Cena said. He put his phone away and we waited for Chris Jericho.

In about 15 seconds, Wade opened the door and saw Chris. I just went outside to the little balcony. Zack saw me go out, looked over at Chris and nodded. "Hey, Chris," Zack said. "Hey, Zack," Chris said. John looked at Chris. "So what place you got in mind?" Cena asked. "A place called...," Chris said, but got cut off by Wade. "Wait. Where is Jamie?" He asked. Chris looked at Wade. "Jamie is here?" Chris asked. "Yes. Somewhere," Wade said looking around. "She is outside," Zack said pointing to the slider. They looked over at the slide, Wade walked over to it and opened the slider. "Hey, Chris is here. Come on in," Wade said. I looked over at him and sighed. I followed him inside. I saw Chris and nodded at him. He nodded back and continued what he was going to say. "So like I was saying. I know this place called "Miller's Pub. Good drinks there," Chris said. "All right. Lets get," Cena said. So they all left, but me. Wade notice and stopped. "Coming?" Wade asked. I looked at Chris for a moment then at Wade. "Yes," I said. We talked as we walked to the elevator. I didn't talk much, just to Zack and Wade. We were going in two cars. "I am going with Wade," I said as we went into the elevator. "But, I am going with him," Chris said. I got mad then said, "Fine. I will go with Zack and Cena." Chris looked at me. "Sure you can. But you know we can still be..." Chris said, but I cut him off. "I got ya," I said. He nodded and we went down to the lobby. In the parking lot, me, Cena and Zack took John Cena's car and Jericho and Wade took Chris' car.

As we followed Chris to Miller's Pub, Cena asked me a question. "Were you and Chris an item?" I looked at Chris from the backseat then at Zack in the passenger seat. I looked back at Cena. "Yes, we were, but now we are not. He is back with his wife," I said. "They never separated," Cena said. "I know that," I said. "Chris cheated," Cena said. "No. Cena just drop it please," I said. Cena nodded and we were silence until we got to the pub. Cena parked next to Chris' car and we got out. Each of us had our jackets on. We followed Chris into the pub and looked around. The had the music loud enough for people to hear. We heard people talking in their own groups. I looked at Wade, Zack then at Chris. "Lets get something to drink," Chris said. We nodded and went to the bar. I looked to see if they had anything I liked. They had diet coke, which I would have. We each ordered our drinks and sat in a booth that wasn't taken. I sat next to Wade and Zack, Cena and Chris sat on the other side. I looked at Chris then at Wade, who was next to me and Zack was on my other side. So I was in the middle. "You drinking?" Chris asked. I looked back at Chris and saw him looking at me. "No. Just getting a diet coke. As you know, Chris, I don't drink. Forgot all ready?" I asked. He laughed a bit and said, "I didn't. Just thought you would tonight," Chris said. "I don't drink at all. As Punk would say, "I am Straight Edge." Got it?" I asked. "Sure," Chris said. Zack looked at me then at Chris. "I will go and get our drinks that we ordered. Cena can you lead me a hand?" He asked."Sure thing," Cena said. They both got up and went to the bar. In a few seconds, they came back, Cena hand Chris his glass then my diet coke. I thanked him and he nodded Zack gave Wade his drink and sat down next to mine. Cena went to get his drink then came back. We talked about WWE and what we wanted to do in the ring. "I actually like to be a manager, but I know I only work backstage," I said. Wade looked at me "Could ask Vince if you can be a manager," He said. "Yes, I may do that when I get the chance," I said. I smiled and took a sip of my diet coke.

After Chris and Wade had to many drinks, we left the pub. "I am going to drive Chris back to the hotel. Zack, you can drive Wade and Jamie," Cena said. "Yeah," Zack said. We got into our cars. I sat up front and Wade sat in the back. "Oh, come on. Come back here, Jamie," Wade said. "No thanks, Wade," I said. "Oh..fuck ya then. Ahh, my head hurts now," Wade said as he put his head in his hands. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Zack. He shrugged as he just drove back to the hotel. At the hotel, me and Zack helped Wade up to his room. We helped Cena with Chris, too. They didn't stand that good. Once in Cena's and Wade's room, we put Wade on the bed then went to drop Chris off in is room. Rock was there, so he helped us with him. Before me, Zack and Cena left; Chris called out, "Jamie, stay with me." I looked at him and felt bad for him being drunk. "I can't. Remember?" I said. "So. Look, Rock is here. Please Jamie...I love you," Chris said as he looked at me. "You love your wife. I got to go. Come on guys. Rock take care of Chris," I said. He nodded and we went back to Cena's room. "Well then. Talk to you guys later," John Cena said as he opened his door. "And you take care Wade," I said. "I will," Cena said. Me and Zack went back to our room. We went right to sleep.


	5. Going Home

In the morning, I woke up and saw Zack up. I looked at the clock and it reads, "10:40". "Zack! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. "I don't know," Zack said and looked over at me. "Don't we have to leave soon?" I asked. "At 1," Zack said. I sighed and asked, "How is Chris?" "Ask Rock," Zack said. I nodded, got up from the bed and got ready for the day. Zack was all ready dress and packing his bags. After I got dress, I went to Rock and Chris' room to see how Jericho was doing. Once I got there, I knocked on the door and waited. Inside, Rock heard the door and went to open it. He saw me and let me in. "Morning, Jamie. How are you?" Rock asked. "Fine. And you?" I asked. "Great," Rock said and looked over at Chris who was still in bed. I looked over, too and frowned. Chris was still in bed. I slowly walked over to the bed. "Chris?" I said. "He is still sleeping. Oh and he threw up in the bathroom," Rock said following me. "Aww. Chris," I said. I sat next to him. I looked at his face and smiled to myself. I reached out my hand and brushed his hair from his face. "He just got back in bed a few moments ago," Rock said. I got up and turned to Rock. "All right I got to go see how Wade is," I said. Rock nodded. For a second, Chris opened his eyes and saw me. He smirked then closed his eyes. I left the room and went to John Cena and Wade Barrett's room.

Once I got to their room, I knocked on the door and waited for Cena to opened the door. In a short minute, the door opened and I saw Cena. "Hey, John. How is Wade?" I asked. "He is okay. Up and drinking water and eating," Cena said. "Really?" I asked. He nodded and let me in. I walked past Cena and saw Wade sitting at the table. He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey, Jamie," Wade said as he nodded his head at me. "How you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to him. "Fine. Threw up a bit," Wade said. "Damn. I just came back from Chris' room and he is still in bed. Never talked. Rock said he was sleeping," I said as I sat down in the empty chair. "He was? Was he sick?" Wade asked. "He better not be," I said. Cena looked at me. "He said he loved you last night when he was drunk," Cena said. "I know that. But he was drunk when he said that. So he didn't know what he was saying. He loves his wife, not me," I said. Wade nodded. I got up and went to use their bathroom. John and Wade looked over at the bathroom then talked about wrestling and other things. After I got out, I told them that I was going back to the room.

At 1 P.M. me and Zack went down to the lobby. I saw Wade and Cena checking out, but didn't see Rock and Chris. "Shit," I said. Zack looked at me. "What?" He asked. "I don't see Rock and Chris Jericho. Be right back," I said and put my bags down and ran to the elevator. I got inside when the doors opened. I pressed the 5th floor button. Some people came in before the doors closed. I was up front so that I can get out first. I was worried for Chris. What happened to him? On the 5th floor, the doors opened and I walked out then ran to Chris and Rock's room. I knocked on it twice. "Rock," I said. The door opened and Rock said, "He isn't getting up. I know he is breathing, but can't move." I ran to Chris and shook him. "Christopher get up!" I yelled. Chris moved and opened his eyes. "Huh? I...shit, what time is it?" Chris asked as he sat up. "Time to leave the hotel," I said. I pulled him out of bed. He groaned. "I can't get ready ...I have to take a shower and I got no time," Chris said. He looked down at me. "I'll help," I said. I looked at Rock. "You pack?" I asked. "Yeah. I will be down in the lobby waiting for you guys," Rock said. "Thanks. And tell Zack to watch over my bags. You can, too," I said. He nodded and left. I looked back at Chris. "Let me get you your clothes,"I said. "Uh...I can get that," Chris said and went to the drawers. I looked at him. "Oh, want me to pack your bags?" I asked. "Please," Chris said as he put his shirt on. I nodded and packed his bags.

At 1:40 P.M. we got to the lobby. Zack and Rock were waiting for us. Wade and Cena were with them now. "So where do we go now? I didn't get any info," I said as I looked at Rock then at Cena. "Smackdown arena. The United Center," Cena said. "Oh. Do Chris have to even fight? He doesen't feel well," I said as I looked at Chris. He had his eyes closed. "Ask Teddy about that," Cena said. We all went to our cars, me and Chris went with Zack while Wade went with Rock and Cena. Zack drove and I sat in back with Chris. He fell back to sleep again. We were silence the whole time. At the Center, I went to see Teddy Long and told him about Chris. "Oh. Well, he is from Raw. So he isn't competing on Smackdown tonight," Teddy said. "Oh, good. Can he go home then?" I asked. "It is up to Mr McMahon," Teddy said. "Oh. Well, I will just call him then," I said. "All right then," Teddy said. I left his office and went back to Chris.

"I have to call Vince to see if you can go home tonight, Chris. Your not fighting tonight," I said when I got into the locker room. Chris was sitting on the steel chair and nodded when he heard me. "Have your cell?" I asked. "In my bag," Chris said. I went to his bag and got out his cell. I looked for Vince's number then pressed call. Chris looked over at me. I looked at him and smiled. Soon I began to talk to Vince McMahon. I told him that Chris wasn't feeling good. "Hm. Let me talk to Chris please,"Vince said. I handed the phone to Chris and he took it. He talked to Vince about last night. "Ah. That is so like you Chris. You can go home and be back to work on Monday," Vince said. "Thank you, Mr. McMahon," Chris said. "Welcome," Vince said. They hanged up. Chris looked at me. "Going home to my family," He said. I nodded. He got up and got his bags. "We can talk later, right?" I asked. Chris looked at me and said, "I'll call you." I nodded. He walked to the door, stopped and looked back at me. "Also, did I say anything last night?" Chris asked. I smirked and said, "Yes. You said that you wanted me to stay and you told me that...you loved me, but I told you that you love you wife." Chris stared at me for a moment, trying to remember it. "I don't remember that," He said. "Yeah, 'cause you were drunk," I said. "I am sorry about that," Chris said. "It's fine. Just go home please," I said. He nodded and left.


	6. Missing Him

So Jericho went home and I just stayed with the superstars and divas. I rode with Zack Ryder, Wade Barret and John Cena. We went to Des Moines, Iowa for Raw. We do have until Monday to do whatever we wanted to do, but I didn't want to do much. I did hang out with Beth and Natalya. No Kelly Kelly since we had a smackdown a few weeks ago. We ate at the restaurant that was at the hotel. We talked about WWE and boys. "So how Chris been to you?" Beth asked then took a sip of her water. "Great," I said. "Good. Where is he now?" Beth asked. "Home," I said. They looked at me. I sipped my Coke. Natalya looked at Beth then at me. "What happened?" She asked. "He wasn't feeling well. So he went home to his family," I said then sighed. I do wish he was with me, but I am not his wife. They nodded at me and we ate our food when it had came to the table.

In Tampa, Florida; Chris was in bed, resting up. It was only mid-day, but didn't want to get up right now. Jessica was downstairs making something to eat for him. Once she was done, she took the food up to the bedroom. Jessica walked into the room and sat Chris sitting up in bed. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Jess," Chris said as he rubbed his hair. She set the plate and glass on the table next to the bed then sat next to him. "How are you, babe?" Jessica asked Chris. "Fine," He said. He looked at the plate and smiled. "Thanks for the food," Chris said. Jessica gave him the plate and he began to eat it. "Going to pick up the kids later?" Jessica asked. "Always. When I am home anyway," Chris said. Jessica nodded and went back downstairs. After Chris was done eating, he got ready to get his children. When it was time to get them, he went to the school.

In Des Moines; it was Friday afternoon and I was in the hotel room with Zack Ryder since we are room mates. Punk went and got someone else as a room mate. I would ask him next time. I looked at Zack Ryder and asked, "How you doing?" Zack looked over at me and nodded. "I am fine. You?" Zack asked. "The same," I said. He nodded. I watched Smackdown with the other superstars and divas at the Wells Fargo Arena.

Chris watched Smackdown from his house. Jessica and the kids watched Smackdown with Chris, too. He looked at his family and smiled. He thought about going to Raw this Monday. He never thought he would miss Jamie, but he does. He looked over at his wife and smiled. Chris would never tell her. Jessica smiled back. They continued to watch Smackdown.

Back at the arena, I thought about Chris and would call him later on after Smackdown. I watched Beth Phoenix's match with Kelly Kelly. Plus CM Punk's match with Daniel Bryan. I smiled as Punk defeated Daniel. I hated Daniel with a passion.

After Smackdown was done, I got out my cellphone and called Chris. He was in the basement, playing with his drumset when his cell went off He grabbed it on the table, looked at who is calling and smirked. "Hello, Jamie. Great to have you call me. How are you?" Chris asked. The family was upstairs getting ready for bed. "I am fine. Miss you," I said. "I miss you, too. What you up, too?" Chris asked. "Just hanging around the back before going back to the hotel," I said. "Good. Everyone being nice to you now?" Chris asked. "Yes, they have," I said. "Good," Chris said. Both of us didn't speak for a moment, lost in our ownthoughts. Soon Chris said, "I have to go. Talk later." "Night, Chris," I said. "Night," Chris said. We both hanged up and I went back to the hotel with the superstars and divas.


	7. Dinner

On Saturday; Chris was in Minneapolis, Kansas for Raw the next night. I was also there at Rock City Motel and heard that Chris was back to wrestle again. Not sure why he never called to tell me he was, so I called him to see where he is. Chris is also at the Rock City Motel in the lobby as he walked towards the exit. He heard his cell phone going off and checked to see who it was. He smirked when he saw "Jamie" on it. He answered it right away. "Hey, Jamie," Chris said. "Why didn't you tell me that you were back?" I asked. Chris looked around the lobby then asked, "I was going to tell you. Who told you though?" "No one. I just heard that you were back," I said. "Okay. Well, I am in the lobby of the Rock City Motel and about to leave. Where are you at?" Chris asked. I smiled knowing I was in the same Motel as he was. "In my room at the Rock City Motel," I said. "Oh, that is good. I was about to get something to eat. Want to come?" Chris asked. I smirked as he asked me that and said, "Yes, I'll be right down."

When I go to the lobby, went went to his car. Once inside, Chris looked at me and asked where I wanted to eat. I thought for a moment. I shook my head and said, "You can pick." Chris nodded and started the car. He drove out of the parking lot. I was very happy that Chris was back. I could kiss, but I won't since he is with Jessica. So I just held on to his free hand. Chris looked at me and smiled. "We can only hold hands. We know we can't kiss anymore," Chris said. "I know that, Chris," I said. Chris nodded and continued to drive. "I am not sure where to go to eat though," I said.

In a few minutes, Chris found a place called "Sportspage Bar". Chris parked the car, shut the engine off and opened the door. I got out, too then went to Chris. He looked at me then we went to the entrance. Inside the restaurant, there was not a whole lot of people there. We smelled the food that was in the air. I sighed, looked over at Chris and smiled. We looked around and waited for the hostess to bring us to a table.

In a couple minutes, we sat at a table for two. We placed our drink order then looked at the menu. In a few minutes, the waiter came and brought our drinks. Then asked if we were ready to order and we did. After the waiter left, I looked at Chris and put my hand on his. He looked at our hands then at me. "I wish I can kiss you, Chris," I said. "I know. Me, too, but I don't want to lose my family," Chris said. I nodded as I sighed. Chris sighed, too.

After dinner, Chris took us back to the hotel. He took me to my room that I share with Beth Phoenix. I looked at him when he stood in front of the door. "Thanks for the dinner. Talk to you tomorrow," I said. "No problem. Can't wait to talk to you. Bye," Chris said then he went to his room. I watched him leave then went inside the room.

[[ Will do another chapter when I have time to think of it. I have just been reading alot that is why this is sooooo late.] 


	8. A Father

On Monday in Minneapolis, Minnesota at the Target Center, I was in the Divas' locker room. I wasn't a diva, but was a guest of Beth Phoenix. She let me in so I can see Jericho which I will later on. I talked to the other divas about tonight's Raw. I sighed and put my hand on my stomach. "Be right back," I said. I went to the bathroom. In a few minutes. I came out and went to sit down. "You okay?" Beth asked. "No. I threw up. Stomach hurts," I said. I looked at her. Beth looked over at AJ. "Period?" AJ asked me. "No," I said. "Pregnant?"Beth asked. "Um...not so sure about that," I said. Beth nodded and went to the bathroom. I sighed then got up from the chair. "I need to go see Jericho," I said. I went to the door, opened it and left. I walked down the hall looking for his room. I asked CM Punk where Jericho was. "Why?" He asked. "Because I need to talk to him," I said as I held my stomach in pain again. Punk notice, but didn't say anything. "Down the hall," Punk said pointing down the hall. I thanked him and almost ran down the hall. "Jericho!" I said. He was talking to Triple-H when he heard me. He turned and saw me coming towards him. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw my face. "Stomach hurts," I said. Jericho put his arm around my waist. I put my hand over my mouth. "She needs to use the bathroom, Chris," Hunter said. Jericho walked me to the bathroom. I went in and threw up again.

"Maybe she has the flu or stomach flu," Hunter said. Chris looked at the bathroom door then back at Hunter. "Could be," Jericho said. But he isn't sure if that is it. He needs to know if I am pregnant or not. I walked out and went to Jericho. "We need to talk," I said. "Same here," Jericho said. Hunter sighed and walked down the hallway. Chris put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to his room. "You need to get a pregnancy test," Chris said once the door was closed. I looked at him. "I will," I said. Jericho nodded and went to use the bathroom.

After Raw, I went to get a pregnancy test. Beth took me to the store. I had told her that I needed one to check. At the hotel, I went to use it. In a few minutes, I walked out of the bathroom wit the test in my hand. Beth was sitting on the bed watching TV. She looked over at me. "What it say?" She asked. I looked at her then at the test. "I am...pregnant," I said. I dropped to my knees, the test fell from my hand and I put my head in my hands. Beth went to me and hugged me. "I am sorry," Beth said. I shook my head. I need to call Chris," I said. I got up and got my cell phone. Beth watched me call Jericho.

Chris was in his hotel room with Christian. He heard his cell phone and picked it up. He saw who it was and smiled. "Hey," He said. "Hi. I need to tell you something," I said. Chris looked over at Christian then asked, "Want me to come see you?" I thought about that and said, "Yes, please. I am here with Beth," I said. "Okay. Be there soon," He said. We got off the phone. I looked at Beth. "Chris is coming," I said. "Okay. I will go and do something. Call me when he is gone," Beth said. I nodded and she left. I sat on the bed and waited for Chris. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled a little.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and I went to get it. I smiled when I saw Chris. I let him in and shut the door behind me. "I got big news," I said as I turned to him. He looked at me. "What?" He asked. I walked over to him. "You are going to be a father," I said. Chris looked at me as he blinked. I looked at him and waited for a respond from him. "Chris?" I said shaking his shoulders. Chris looked down at me without speaking. "Are you not happy about that? I know you got three other children, but...I want this one with you," I said. Chris went to the bed and sat down. I sat besides him and nudged him with my chin. "Got to talk sometime," I said.

Eventually, Chris took a breath in then let it out. "I can't believe it. My fourth child. This is awesome," Chris said as he looked at me. I smiled and nodded. "And this will be my first child. And I am glad it's with you," I said. Chris smiled, too and put his hand on my stomach. I put my hand on top of his. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. "Can't let my wife know," Chris said. "How about our friends. They will eventually know about me being pregnant," I said. "They can know, but not the baby's father. I don't want them to know it's me," Jericho said. I nodded then said, "I think Beth Phoenix might know." "You told her?" He asked. "No, I just said I needed to call you, so she might think you are. Can't she know. I am sure she won't tell anyone. I'll tell her not to," I said. "Okay," Chris said. I smiled and went to use the bathroom. Chris watched me then laid on the bed.


	9. Twins Are Born

**Finally put this up. Sorry for the wait for whoever likes to read this one.**

In 6 months, my stomach was growing and people notice, so I have told them that I was pregnant. Some knew Chris was the father, others didn't didn't want anyone to know but he have told them. When Chris was over seas with the WWE crew, I was at our home in Tampa, Florida. I was sad for him to go, but he calls to check on me. We didn't know the baby's sex yet. I didn't want to know it anyway until the birth. He would be back to see his child born. We already know what we are having. Twins. We picked out names, too. The boy's name will be Jason Charlie Irvine and the girl's name will be Casey Lee Irvine. His wife didn't know about me and hope she don't know for a while. I looked around the house then went to the pool area and sat down on the chair. I laid down and closed my eyes. The sun was out, but wasn't that hot today which is good for me. Hate to faint in it without anyone with me. I went back inside the house and went to get a drink.

I looked around then at my cell phone. I took it and looked at the pictures of me and Chris. Soon I got a call from Beth Phoenix. "Hey, Beth," I said. "Hey, girl, how are you doing?" Beth asked. "I am fine. Just by the pool and waited for a call from Chris," I said. "I am sure he will call you soon to see how the twins are. How are the twins?" Beth asked. "Both of them are good. Can't wait to see them," I said as I put my hand on my stomach. "We all can't wait to see them. Are you guys going to have any godparents?" Beth asked. "No. I'll ask Chris when he calls," I said. We talked for a while more. After a while, we hanged up and I sighed as I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it. "I hope your father will call soon," I said to the twins. In a few minutes, Chris did call and I answered. "Babe!" I said. I heard Chris laugh then said, "Hey babe. How are the babes in your stomach?" Chris asked. "Fine. I just can't wait to see them. You won't miss it right?" I asked. "I would not miss it for the world," Chris said. "I miss you tons!" "Us, too," I said. "Come home soon please." "I will soon," Chris said. We talked more before he had to hang up. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. "Can't wait to have this weight off my stomach, guys. Mommy and daddy wants to see you guys so much. Just can't wait," I said as I rubbed my stomach. One of them kicked and I smiled.

On November 23, 2013, I went into labor. I was lucky that Jericho was the one with me when I needed to go to the hospital. He took me to the hospital. He called our friends when I was in the hospital room. His wife and kids didn't know about the baby or about me yet. But, will have to tell them soon. After hours of pushing, Jason Charlie Irvine and Casey Lee Irvine finally came into the world. After the nurses check the twins out, they put Jason in a blue blanket and Casey in a pink one. I position my arms and they put my twins in my arms. Chris was happy and crying a little. We both kissed then he kissed the twins' head. He told the nurses their name. I looked at Jason and Casey. I was very proud to have the twins and to have them with the man I love since I first lay my eyes on. He hold Casey in his arms and I held Jason. I looked at Chris and said, "You really should call your wife." He looked at me then at the twins. "Later," He said. I nodded and looked at Jason then at Casey. He looked at them, too.

The next day, we took Jason and Casey home. Their nursery was set up all ready. Two cribs and one changing table. A lot of clothes from them and toys. We put them in the clothes we brought for them. I feed them then out them down for their naps. In the living room, Chris sat down and texted some of his friends. I sat next to him and looked at Chris. What you doing?" I asked. "Telling my friends about our twins," He said. "I need to tell me friends, too," I said. I got my cell phone and texted them. "Hey, your wife and kids need to come and see the twins. Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne should see their half-brother and sister. Right?" I asked as I looked over at him. Chris looked at me and thought about it. He did tell his wife yesterday and she was mad at him for cheating on her. He wasn't sure if she wanted to see the twins. He isn't even sure if he kids wanted to see their half-siblings. "I can call her again," Chris said as he looked at me. "Okay. Going to check up on the little ones," I said. I got up and walked to their room. I quietly walked in and check Jason then Casey. I walked back to the living room and heard Chris on the phone. I sat next to him as he talks to his wife. He looked at me and smiled. "You and the kids should really come over and see them. My kids needs to see their half-siblings," Chris said. I hoped that his wife would let his kids see Jason and Casey. "Yeah. We will be here all day with the twins. So you can bring Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne here to see them," He said. Soon he hanged up and sighed. I looked over at him. "Is she bringing them here?" I asked. Chris looked over at me and licked his lips. "Later. Though she don't want to, but the kids needs to see Jason and Casey," He said. "I want them to get to know their siblings." "Yeah. It be good to see them, too. Do they know that you cheated on their mother?" I asked. "Only Ash since he is older and knows about it. The girls don't," Chris said. "But, they would be asking why they have half-siblings. Someone needs to tell them about all this. I am sure they never would thought that you would cheat on their mother," I said. Chris sighed then ran his hand through his hair. "I know. I will do that when they get here," Chris said. "Okay then," I said. I put my head on his shoulder. Soon we heard the twins crying.

Later on in the day, Jessica brought Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne to see Jason and Casey. I held Jason and Casey while Chris went to talk to his daughters. I looked at Ash and Jessica. Ash was fine about having another brother and sister. Jess didn't say much. "It's pretty cool I have twin sister and brother," He said and looked at them. "Yeah. Do you want to hold Jason?" I asked. "Sure," Ash said. I nodded and he got Casey then sat next to me. Jessica just watched us. Soon Chris, Sierra and Cheyenne came back into the living room. I looked over at Chris. He smiled as he nodded. I smiled at him then at his daughters. They came over and looked at their brother and sister. "They are so cute," Cheyenne said. "Yes they are," I said. Chris sat on my left side while Ash was on the right with Casey in his arms. Jessica looked at Chris then at me. "Congratulations. I am really happy for you guys," She said. "Thanks," I said as I looked at her. Chris looked at Jessica then back at me. "Want to hold one of them?" He asked Jessica. "Sure. I would love to," Jessica said. Chris nodded and I hand him Jason. He hand him over to Jessica. She smiled down at Jason. "He is gorgeous," She said. "Thank you," Chris said as he sat back down. Ash gave Casey back to me. I went to find her in the other room. Sierra and Cheyenne sat next to their dad. "Will you still be living with us?" Sierra asked. "Uh...," He said then looked at Jessica. She didn't know what to say. "Well, I will be still living with you guys and here to help Jamie with the twins. Me and mommy are still married. So do not worry about that," Chris said. They nodded. We had dinner, too. Chris cooked on the grill while, I was with Casey, Jason and Chris' family. The girls played with the twins while Ash was out in the back with his dad. I looked over at Jessica. "I am sorry this has happen," I said. "That is fine. Now, I don't want to talk about this in front of my girls," Jessica said as she looked at Sierra and Cheyenne. I nodded and looked at my twins.


	10. Chapter 10

January 6, 2014; Jericho was on tour with Fozzy while I was with Casey and Jason. He sometimes come off the road for a day or two then go back to finish up his tour.

In June, Jericho finally finished up his tour. He had sometime to get back in the ring, which he did. Me, Jason and Casey watched him when he came back on Raw along with AJ Lee and Miz. I smiled when I saw him interrupted Miz and gave him a Codebreaker. I smiled wider when I saw that. I looked at Jason and Casey, they just cooed and waved their arms and legs. I laughed. "You guys are so cute. I am glad we have you both in our lives," I said as I gave them both a kiss. They just smiled and cooed more. I just laughed. I love them very much. Around 9, I went to put the twins to bed. Though I should of put them down before 8, but I figured they wanted to see their father once on TV. After I done that, I went out to the living room and watched the rest of Raw.

After Raw, Chris called me to check up on us. "We are fine. I put the twins to bed at 9," I said. "Okay. I miss you guys a lot," Chris said. "Same here," I said. "I'll come on as soon as I can," Chris said, "I will come back after my match." "Okay. Can't wait to see you," I said. "Likewise, babe. Got to go now. Talk later," He said. "Okay, bye," I said. We hanged up and I went to check on the twins before going to bed.

Tuesday night, Chris came home. He was happy to be home and to see his twins. I fed them before he came home. Though it was late for them to be up, but will go to bed soon. Casey and Jason were getting tired, so we put them to bed then went to our bedroom to have some fun. "I miss being alone with you," I said as I kissed his lips. Chris smiled and said, "I miss being alone, too. So lets get down to it, shall we?" Chris said in his English accent. I smiled and kissed him more. He laid me down on the bed as he kissed me back. We took our clothes off then began to have sex. He loved me so much and I love him back a lot more.

We keep it going for a while more until we both came. He pulled out and laid besides me. We got our breathing under control. I smiled as I laid my head on his chest. He put his arms around me. "I love you," Chris said. "I love you, Chris," I said. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back. We heard one of the babies crying, so I went to check on them.


	11. Chapter 11

**July 4th 2014**; we stayed in for this year because of Casey and Jason. We didn't want them to hurt their little ears. Though we watched it on TV. We sat in the living room with the twins in their little swings. I feed them before putting them into their swings. Jericho went to get pizza. I smiled at Jason then at Casey. I am glad that I got a daughter and a son. I got two plates for us set and two Pepsi cans. I got the napkins when Chris came into the kitchen. "Hey," I said when I saw her. He smiled and put the pizza box on the table. "Twins good?" He asked then kissed my lips. "Yeah. They are in the living room in their swings," I said then kissed him back. He nodded and got a pizza out of the box. "I got the all meat one," He told me as he put the pizza on the plate. "That is a good one," I said as I got mine. We got our drinks and went to the living room. The twins were making noises and waving their arms and legs. Chris smiled and went to kiss each of their heads. He sat down on the sofa besides me. We watched the fireworks. The twins were liking it as they made nosies and waved their arms and legs. "So glad we are having this night with the twins. So glad you are home with us," I said as I looked over at Chris. "Yes it is. We need more days like this," He said. "Yes, but you need to make money and you are while working for WWE and rocking out with Fozzy," I said. He looked at me and smiled. He took a bite out of his pizza then took a sip of Pepsi. I did the same thing. When the fireworks came on, we watched it. There were songs, too.

At 9 P.M., we put Casey and Jason to bed. We watched the rest of the show. Once it was over, we went to bed. I looked at Chris as we laid in bed. He smiled at me as he was looking at me. "One day, we can have more kids, but right now, we got twins and that is handful enough since I am taking care of them by myself when you are not here," I said. Chris listen to me then nodded. "I agree with you. When they are older, we can have more kids," Chris said. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me. "We can do that," I said. Chris smiled more and closed his eyes. I closed my as I felt his heartbeat under me.

(I have to take a break from this because I got Writer's Block for this story)


End file.
